Interrupted Phone Call
by Feline Wings
Summary: Naruto is on the phone with his mom when he is tackled from behind. Contains Yaoi, slight bondage, BoyXBoy and SasuNaru! Don't like don't read


**Interrupted Phone Call**

**Summary:Naruto is on the phone with his mom when he is tackled from behind. Contains Yaoi, slight bondage, BoyXBoy and SasuNaru! XD. Don't like don't read.**

**Yo! This is a NaruSasu story if you haven't noticed by now and for some reason Naruto's parents are alive in this...-_- oh well**

**Disclamer:I [unfortunately] don't own Naruto or Sasu would have been all up in Naruto's pants by now**

**Also, I nearly got butchered by a fan girl for labelling it NaruSasu earlier...-_-...It was a dark day  
><strong>

"No-aah...w-wait-aah..."

"What's the matter weren't you begging earlier?"

"Yeah-aah...for ICECREAM!"

"Not sex?"

"NO!"

"Well what do you expect your horny boyfriend to think when you beg me...looking so delicious..."

It was in the evening, after Sasuke and Naruto had come home from a date. Naruto had been on the phone with hid mom when he had been tackled from behind.

He was now blindfolded, his arms tied above his head to the bed, with Sasuke crouched over him, rubbing his member.

"We moved in together so I should be able to take you when and where I want," said Sasuke stroking the tip of the blonde's penis.

"I know, but when-aah... I'm on the freakin' phone with my PARENTS could you try to-hah...not blindfold me and drag me to the bedroom struggling?"

"Why?" said the raven, his voice feigning innocence,

"'Why?' Did you. Freaking. Say. WHY?" snarled Naruto, blue eye's wide and pissed,"my PARENTS can probably hear me and you fu-mmghh!"

he was cut short by an irritated Sasuke shoving a ball gag in his mouth. The raven leaned over ans whispered,

"I really don't mind my food...feisty..."

Naruto's look of horror made Sasuke smile. He walked away and opened his beg side drawer, withdrawing what looked like cat ears, a dildo with a tail attached to the end and a collar. He started humming 'For your Entertainment'.

_Oh shit...not again..._

The last time Sasuke had hummed that, hr had caught Naruto peeping at his Christmas presents. Sasuke had just stood in the doorway an evil smile on his face. The blonde hadn't been able to stand up straight for a week. He wasn't ever going to peek. Ever.

When Sasuke clipped on the collar and the cat ears, Naruto was relieved, thinking he had got away easily this time.

Then, he got a dildo shoved up his ass.

He let out a cry of pain, muffled by the gag as his eyes started to water. Sasuke was thoroughly enjoying his partner's discomfort, especially when he turned the dildo (the vibrating kind) on. Naruto going limp penis re-stiffened quickly. When the blonde started to pant. Sasuke removed the ball gag, licking the saliva trailing down Naruto' mouth. He nibbled on Naruto's ear making him gasp and pre-cum leak out the tip. Sasuke bit down on his ear, making his partner cum hard, screaming his name.

"Naughty kitty, who ever said you could cum?" drawled Sasuke, tugging lightly on the chain attached to the collar.

"It's-aah...that stupid-aaahhh...d-dildo shoved up my-aah...ass,"

"Oh? The I guess I'll just have to punish you..."

"Wha?"

"You heard me,my cute kitty," he said a hint of darkness in his playful tone, "you must give me a blow-job."

"Bu-But, I can't even see anything!" he replied eager to be let out.

"You want butt that badly?" Sasuke said enjoying Naruto's confused look at the word 'but' when it dawned on him.

"Sh-Shut up, t-that's not what I mean!"

"Really? Then you won't mind THIS," Sasuke cooed as he cranked up the vibrator to high. When he gave a particularly intense moan, Sasuke removed his blindfold, thinking he deserved it. Blinking, Naruto raised his head in time to see Sasuke unbuckle his pants and slip them down his boxers, revealing his own dick. Sasuke's erection was throbbing thanks to the immense eye-candy the blonde in ecstasy was.

"I haven't forgotten how you came on my nice, new sheets you know?" remarked Sasuke as he closed the distance between Naruto's face and his hard-on, "let's hope you suck me off well or I'll just have to punish you again,"

"Y-yes," said the blonde, his eyes at half mast.

He licked the head, covering it with saliva, then teased the veins standing out on the sides, in turn licking and nibbling, finally taking it all into his mouth. Sasuke rocked his hips I time with Naruto's bobbing head. He came when the blonde sucked hard, his hands at the back of his boyfriend's head.

"Swallow it all," he said as he felt the boy's gag reflex kick in, "and I might take out that dildo,"

Naruto obediently complied, licking his lips for extra measure. This made Sasuke start getting hard again.

"I suppose I should take out that dildo now..." pondered the raven. Naruto let out a sigh but was interrupted by another moan thanks to the steadily vibrating dildo in his butt brush his sensitive bundle of nerves as he shifted a bit. When Sasuke pulled on the cat tail, removing it from Naruto's backside, he felt a moment of relief. It only lasted a moment as the dildo was replaced by the raven's throbbing dick.

"Hey-ahhh! You said you would-aaahhh... remove it-aah...not-aahhh...replace it!" commented the blonde, barely able to get the words out as he was fucked into the sheets.

"Oh-uhh...well-ahh..." grunted Sasuke, searching for the blonde's G-spot with every thrust. When he found it, he felt a shudder run through him. He began to pound into the spot, making Naruto arch his back in pleasure.

"Nhh-Sasuke! I'm, I'm...CUMMMIIINNNNGGG!"he shouted as came on both their shirts. Sasuke came with a grunt as he felt Naruto tighten around him, filling his blonde up.

As they were cleaning up after, replacing the BDSM toys, Naruto said sheepishly,

"Sorry I messed up the bed again..."

"That's okay, we are going to use it again tonight," Sasuke replied, nuzzling the blonde's neck and making him blush,"oh. And your parents are still listening on the phone."

To prove his point, the raven held up their ancient telephone which was off the hook. Hearing this, Naruto froze and slowly turned around, his gaze fixed on the evil device. You didn't need to have your ears glued to the other end of the connection to hear him screaming:

"WHAT!"

**Yeah well, that's how my mind works, I can't really tell if this is PWP or not...**

**Anyway, review if you will! ^_^**


End file.
